Dear Fallen Angel
by kuroneko188
Summary: Quando o segundo ano da faculdade chega, Daehyun vê sua vida tomar um novo rumo, as sombras do passado ainda o atormentam, mas guiado por Himchan, Bang Yong, Youngjae, Jongup e Zelo ele luta para superar seus traumas. Juntos, os seis, têm como maior objetivo a música, mas na jornada em busca do sucesso eles irão descobrir que só a paixão pela música não basta para chegar ao topo.


Daehyun pov's

Faltavam doze minutos pro meu turno acabar, eu já estava exausto porém muito ansioso, as aulas do segundo ano da faculdade K-Art começariam amanhã e eu e Himchan estávamos extremamente empolgados, já não seríamos mais calouros e as aulas começariam a ficar ainda mais interessantes.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo som da porta abrindo:

_Ah, droga, espero que não seja um cliente demorado._ Falei pra mim mesmo. Porém fui surpreendido ao ver que na verdade o cliente já era alguém bem conhecido, como foi que eu demorei pra reconhecer aquele cabelo que parecia estar em chamas

Himchan pov's

Eu estava ansioso, me preparando pro início do segundo ano da faculdade, mas sabia que existia alguém ainda mais ansioso que eu, e esse alguém era Daehyun, meu melhor amigo, e uma das pessoas que eu mais adorava na face da terra. Olhei pro relógio que apontava 21:48 hrs enquanto entrava num café, onde Daehyun trabalhava, ele estava atrás do balcão, apoiado sobre o braço esquerdo com cara de quem tava totalmente perdido nos pensamentos. Quando ele me viu, abriu um sorriso de saudade e rapidamente veio em minha direção, sentei na mesa que estava por perto e lhe pedi um cappuccino.

Daehyun preparou meu pedido e o trouxe em uma bandeja cantarolando uma música da banda Arctic Monkeys:

_ "If you like your coffee hot, let me your coffee pot."

Ele colocou o cappuccino na mesa e aproveitando a proximidade convidei ele para sentar, que rapidamente sentou e voltou a sorrir.

Daehyun pov's

Himchan me convidou para sentar, e enquanto tomava seu cappuccino eu comecei a puxar um assunto:

_Já está tarde pra tomar café hyung, amanhã você precisa acordar cedo._ Disse num falso tom de preocupação, ele riu e respondeu:

_Você sabe o quanto eu amo café Dae, não fique preocupado, se eu não conseguir dormir ligo pra você pra ter uma companhia na madrugada._

_Eu vou estar dormindo._ Respondi erguendo a sobrancelha.

_ Duvido, na ansiedade que você está não vai dormir nada._ Falou ele rindo.

_Você me conhece mesmo não é? _Pode apostar que sim.

_Então, o que você faz numa cafeteria do lado oposto da sua casa perto das 22:00 hrs?_ Disse desviando do assunto.

_Seu cappuccino é o melhor que eu já tomei ué._ Respondeu Himchan em tom de brincadeira, revirei os olhos.

_Brincadeira, não foi só pelo seu cappuccino que eu vim._ Falou ele usando um tom serio.

_E então? Qual seria o outro motivo? _Eu vim pra te ver.

Himchan pov's

Daehyun corou, e olhou para as mãos meio constrangido

_Eu ando preocupado com você, depois de tudo que aconteceu, e te conhecendo como eu conheço sei que você deve estar aflito com o dia de amanhã._ Disse olhando fixamente para Daehyun

_Eu estou me esforçando pra não ficar em pânico hyung, mas você sabe como esse tipo de coisa me deixa, depois daquilo… bem, você sabe_ Falou meio sem jeito.

_Eu sei dae, mas não se preocupe, eu estarei com você todos os dias, do seu lado. Aliás, quer dormir em casa hoje? Ou melhor, quer ficar acordado até de madrugada jogando vídeo game e depois ir comigo pra aula igual um zumbi?_ Perguntei tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

_Ah hyung, eu já dormi na sua casa duas vezes semana passada, não quero te atrapalhar.

_Já são mais de 22:00 hrs, fecha o café que eu vou te levar em casa pegar suas coisas e depois vou te ensinar como se joga Mortal Combat. _Não sei por que eu ainda respondo suas perguntas se você nem liga pras minhas respostas._Disse Daehyun levantando e arrumando o estabelecimento antes de fechá-lo. Quando ele terminou de fechar o Café, seguimos para o meu carro, dirigi lentamente pra sua casa, para que pudéssemos ir conversando por mais tempo, Daehyun e eu cursavamos música na faculdade, e com o aumento das mensalidades houve uma queda no numero de alunos, então as turmas que antes eram duas, com cerca de 50 alunos cada, seriam reduzidas a apenas uma turma, com cerca de 70, então concordamos que seria muito interessante conhecer os novos alunos.

_Chegamos.

_Finalmente, eu teria chego mais rápido de tivesse vindo a pé._ Disse Daehyun abrindo a porta e saindo, de um jeito bem brincalhão.

_Nunca mais você entra no meu carro, seu ingrato._ Retruquei seguindo Dae.

Daehyun pov's

_Você espera eu tomar banho hyung?_Perguntei enquanto ele de sentava na minha cama começando a mexer em alguns desenhos que eu havia feito.

_Espero sim, pode ir tranquilo, vou ficar mexendo nos seus desenhos ok?

_Ok, cuidado com eles, eu já volto. Entrei no banheiro, tirei o uniforme do trabalho e liguei o chuveiro, o clima estava um pouco frio, então eu deixei a água o mais quente que pude, entrei no boxe que já estava embaçando por conta do vapor e tomei um banho não muito longo, porém que foi extremamente relaxante. Desliguei a torneira, me enxuguei rapidamente e coloquei uma roupa simples, calça jeans escura lisa, camiseta branca, e uma jaqueta pesada. Voltei para o quarto, onde Himchan me esperava enquanto lia uma revista em quadrinhos. Ele me olhou, deu um sorriso leve e então após eu calçar meus sapatos e pegar o necessário para a aula de amanhã saímos do quarto e seguimos em direção a porta da frente da casa.

_Você não vai avisar seus pais?_ Perguntou Himchan.

_Não._ Respondi firme já o puxando para fora e fechando a porta. Seguimos em silêncio durante todo o caminho da minha casa para a dele.

Himchan pov's

Após um caminho extremamente silencioso Dae e eu chegamos em casa.

_Umma, cheguei, trouxe Daehyun comigo._ Falei bem alto para minha mãe que estava na cozinha.

_Oh, que bom, vocês estão com fome?

_Não Umma, já comemos antes de vir._ Falei após consultar Daehyun. Subimos para o quarto, e foi minha vez de tomar banho, deixei Daehyun colocando o jogo e arrumando a cama enquanto ia para o chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, e coloquei uma calça de moletom cinza, uma camisa confortável e meias, quando sai do banheiro o jogo estava pronto, minha cama arrumada, e o colchão em que Dae costumava dormir também. Daehyun estava deitado na minha cama, chegando mais perto pude ver que ele dormia. Me certifiquei então de arrumar ele na cama, cobrir o menino e depois deitei no colchão, peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem a meu outro amigo Bang Yong.

Eu: Hey Bang, tudo bem? Tudo certo pra amanhã?

Visualizada 23:45 pm

Bang: Hey channie, tudo certo sim, tenho alguém pra te apresentar amanhã.

Eu: Certo, estou ansioso pra conhecer, até amanha !

Visualizada 23:47 pm

Bang: Até channie.

Programei o despertador e logo depois dormi, meu sono foi bastante pesado e eu sinto que tive um sonho importante ou interessante, mas não consigo me lembrar.

Daehyun pov's

Acordei assustado com o som do despertador, nem me lembro de quando dormi, só sei que eu estava na cama de Himchan quando o despertador tocou.

_Channie, acorda, a gente vai se atrasar._ Falei enquanto balançava o braço do hyung tentando acordá-lo.

_Já é de manha? Meu Deus, que sono, eu To todo dolorido, dormir no chão é horrível._Reclamou enquanto levantava esticando o corpo.

Himchan pov's

Acordamos com o som do último despertador que eu havia programado, tinhamos 45 minutos até que os portões da faculdade abrissem, nos trocamos rapidamente, beliscamos algumas coisas na mesa do café da manhã, e fomos o mais rápido possível para a faculdade. Quando chegamos lá, logo no portão encontramos com Bang, que estava ao lado de um moço de cabelo castanho escuro e assim que chegamos ele nos apresentou.

_Himchan, esse é Youngjae, a pessoa que eu queria te apresentar, ele estava na outra sala e agora que somos uma só vai estudar conosco.

_Oh, prazer Youngjae, espero que sejamos bons amigos._ Disse amigavelmente estendendo a mão para um aperto, que logo foi correspondido.

_O prazer é meu, Bang já me falou muito de você, disse que você toca vários instrumentos e tem uma boa voz.

_Ele esqueceu de dizer que eu também cozinho como um profissional._Falei rindo e me gabando. Youngjae riu.

_Bem, como você é novo ainda não deve o conhecer, esse é meu amigo Daehyun, ele faz o melhor cappuccino do mundo._Falei olhando pra Dae.

Youngjae pov's

Cumprimentei Daehyun, que assim como Himchan foi muito simpático, eles pareciam ser ótimas pessoas, esse ano seria realmente divertido. Nós quatro seguiamos para a sala quando avistei Jongup e Zelo, grandes amigos meus, corri cumprimentar eles, que me receberam com um sorriso e após alguns minutos de conversa eles foram pra sua aula de dança e eu segui para minha sala de música. Chegando lá vi Bang, Himchan e Daehyun sentados no fundo da sala, Bang na primeira fila, no ultimo lugar, atrás de uma carteira vazia que ele havia guardado pra mim, Himchan e Daehyun na fila do lado, também ocupando a penúltima e ultima carteira. Sentamos e começamos a conversar enquanto o professor não chegava. Percebi Daehyun um pouco nervoso, ele brincava com os dedos da mão e parecia estar com a mente longe dali, quando me dei conta estava olhando-o fixamente e ele percebeu, desviei então o olhar e continuamos a conversar, quando entrou um professor na sala, que logo já nos levou a sala de palestras. O lugar era enorme, com certeza cabiam 400 pessoas ali confortavelmente, sentamos em uma das fileiras do meio, Bang, eu, Daehyun e Himchan. Bang Yong pov's Percebi que além de nós, estudantes de música, estavam ali também os estudantes de dança. Assim que todos se acomodaram o diretor chegou com um ar de empolgação.

_Bom dia a todos, como foram as ferias? Bom, como todos já devem ter percebido, esse ano houve uma grande queda no numero de estudantes, principalmente em música e dança, visando esse acontecimento, a diretoria resolveu criar a primeira mostra de talentos K-Art._Falou o homem com um sorriso no rosto. Todos os alunos pareciam perplexos, se viam alguns sorrindo. Uma professora tomou o lugar do diretor e nos explicou a situação.

_Bom, a diretoria e o corpo de professores planejaram essa mostra durante todo o recesso das aulas, e ficou decidido o seguinte: Temos 108 alunos, entre estudantes de musica e dança. Decidimos dar essa tarefa as turmas do segundo ano através de um sorteio, pois seria inviável para a escola dar suporte a todas as turmas. Feito esses devidos esclarecimentos, vamos ao projeto._Falou com calma e seriedade.

_Os estudantes deverão se dividir em grupos de 4 a 6 alunos, e trabalharão numa performance durante 3 meses no período da tarde, com todo o apoio da escola, essa performance pode ser apenas musical, apenas coreógrafa, ou ambas. Todos os estudantes podem usar de artifícios na hora das apresentações, como luzes, efeitos sonoros, fogos e o que mais for desejado, pedimos apenas que nos levem o projeto com antecedência, onde ele será revisado e aprovado. Contabilizamos de 18 a 27 grupos, cada um vai ter uma sala para praticar, e uma vez na semana vai ter acompanhamento de um professor, após a apresentação na mostra de talentos, os grupos que forem votados pelo público serão premiados, e dentre esses um vai ser escolhido para representar a escola nas competições regionais. Estamos abertos para qualquer dúvidas, boa sorte a todos, façam um bom trabalho.

Himchan pov's

Todos os alunos estavam extremamente empolgados, parecia realmente incrível, enquanto muitos se enfileiravam para esclarecer algumas duvidas com os professores, nós quatro saímos da sala e fomos para a biblioteca, la conversamos muito a respeito desse projeto.

_Eu posso cuidar do Rap e da composição das letras._Disse Bang num sorriso de orelha a orelha. O próximo a falar foi Youngjae.

_Meus vocais não são ruins, se não tiver problema eu posso assumir o vocal principal. Todos concordaram com a idéia.

_Eu também posso ajudar no vocal, consigo fazer high notes com facilidade._ Disse Daehyun meio tímido.

_Eu dou um suporte no vocal e trago beleza pra esse grupo._Falei debochando e arrancando algumas risadas.

_Certo, então cada um já tem um papel certo, mas ainda falta algo não?_ Falou Youngjae com um ar de quem iria aprontar.


End file.
